Secrets
by xXWatergirlXx
Summary: Lukas moved to Denmark with his brother, Emil, a couple of years ago. His life will forever be changed when he gets a job on a restaurant, where he meets a lot of new people including a happy Dane, a friendly Fin and a silent Swede. But this restaurant seems to keep many secrets. DenNor, Sufin and possibly more.
1. Prologue

Hi!

I'm a girl from Denmark, and while I still remember, thank you so much to Multicultureiskey for reading this chapter through for mistakes.

Anyways, I'm a girl from Denmark, as I said before, and this is the first Hetalia story I've written. You must be aware of the fact that the nations are not nations in this story and I will use their human names.

I will probably use some Danish words because the story takes place in Denmark, but I will translate them in the end of each chapter.

But let's get on to the story.

(Hetalia does not belong to me, in case you couldn't figure out)

* * *

It looked like an ordinary restaurant from the outside and it looked like an ordinary restaurant from the inside. No one would ever think of this place as anything but an ordinary restaurant. But this restaurant was hiding a lot of secrets. Most of them involving the owner, Jakob. But we will get back to that.

The restaurant's name was Memadin, and was located in the capital of Denmark, Copenhagen. Many people from all over the world visited this place every day, and they all went home afterwards happy and satisfied. The people working there also looked happy. Especially this guy, who was currently standing in front of a small family. His hair was spiked, and he was tall. The small sign on his shirt showed the name 'Matthias'.

The man in front of him had brown hair and brown eyes. He was holding his wife's hand, and the small girl beside him looked like his daughter. He looked at Matthias' hair with disbelief, before he spoke.

"Hello. We have reserved a table for three."

Matthias gave them a wide smile and nodded. "This way, please." He began walking towards a table. The family followed him. He handed them the menu as soon as they were sitting down. Then he walked back to the door.

He loved to stand there, just looking at the people passing by. It amazed him to think of how all those people had a life, had family, had thoughts and decisions. And all of those people knew someone else who had a whole other life with different decisions. It was a crazy thought, but he sometimes wondered what it would be like if you could read everyone's thoughts. People always said that it would be really cool to be able to hear others' thoughts, but you would probably go crazy, considering how many people there are in the world.

"Hello?"

A voice cut him out of his thoughts. It was a hard voice, but with a soft inflection. The owner was standing in front of him, his hair blond and flat. A small silver cross was holding some of his bangs out of his face, and he was smaller than Matthias. He was wearing a blue sweater, and he had some papers in his hand.

"Oh... Hi... Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts."

The man rolled his eyes at Matthias' words. "Yeah, I could figure that out. Anyway, I'm here to speak about a job." Matthias looked confused for a couple of seconds, before he nodded. He couldn't take his eyes of the man. His first word to describe him would be beautiful, even though he didn't really like to describe men as beautiful.

"Right. This way," he said, and began walking towards the kitchen door. The man followed. "What's your name?"

The man looked at Matthias for a couple of seconds, as if he wasn't expecting to receive that question, before answering. "Lukas."

Matthias smiled. "That's a great name."

* * *

The smell of food filled the room as soon as Matthias opened the doorpost the kitchen. Lukas could hear the sounds of pans and talking everywhere, along with the loud grumbling sound of the ovens.

"A gåsesteg to table four!" Someone behind them yelled, making Lukas jump a little. Another small man stood behind him, with a big smile on his face. The name Tino was written on his sign, and he gave Matthias a short wave before he grabbed some plates and hurried out into the restaurant. Matthias smiled and waved back, before he continued to the white door on the other side of the room.

Lukas followed the tall, blonde man in. Matthias stopped as they reached their destination, and knocked three times on the door before he entered. The office was big and clean, and everything in the room seemed either white, black or grey. Even the man sitting behind the desk had black hair. He looked up from the computer monitor as the two blondes walked in to the room. A big smile appeared on his lips, but Lukas didn't like the smile. There was something about it that seemed unnatural.

"Hello, Matthias. Who is your friend?" His voice was deep and friendly, and had, just like his smile, something weird about it. Lukas could already tell he didn't like this man. But he needed money to keep him and his brother from starving.

"Jakob, this is Lukas. Lukas, this is Jakob Hansen. Lukas is here to hear about the job," Matthias said, sounding like him and Lukas were old friends, and stepped back so Lukas could get past him. Lukas stepped closer to the desk, and once more got the feeling of something unnatural when the man motioned for him to sit down. He did so.

"Matthias, you can go now." Jakob said, and Lukas moved his eyes to the tall man realizing that he still was in the room. Matthias still had a big smile on his face, and Lukas began to wonder why this man looked so happy all the time.

"I have something to talk with you about afterwards..." He said, almost like he wanted to have an excuse for staying in the room. The man behind the desk frowned. His eyes became a bit darker, but Lukas didn't notice. "You can wait outside the door." Matthias almost looked like his smile was going to disappear, but then it just became wider. He nodded and gave a thumb up for his chef before he turned around and walked out of the door.

"So, Lukas. Tell me something about yourself."

Lukas looked back at the man, confused by his words. It was a weird question to begin with. He was used to questions like 'what is your name' or 'do you have any experience with this job'. No one ever asked about him personally. But Jakob probably didn't mean it like that. Perhaps he just used the wrong words.

"Well, I have worked on a restaurant before, but that was back in Norway. I was-"

"So you've lived in Norway, huh?" Jakob interrupted him, making Lukas lift an eyebrow. Why the hell did this man want to know if he had lived in Norway? How did that have anything to do with the job?

"Yes I have... But as I was about to say-"

"Were you born there?" Once more, Lukas was interrupted by Jakob. The blonde man was not one to talk so much, especially not about himself, and especially not to strangers. If he had been somewhere else, talking to someone else, that person would not have gotten an answer. But he needed this job, and he had to answer Jakob's questions even though he didn't want to.

"...Yes, I was. "

"Why did you move?"

"Because of some family problems..."

"Which family problems?"

This conversation was becoming too personal for Lukas to handle, future boss or not.

"What is the job about?" He asked, ignoring Jakob's last question. The black haired man smirked a bit, and once again, Lukas became aware of the fact that he didn't like this man.

Luckily, Jakob just began to speak about the job, and didn't ask any more questions throughout the whole conversation. Lukas was told to wait a couple of days for the answer, and he left the place as soon as he got out of the door. He did see the tall blonde man waving to him as he left, but he acted as if he didn't see it.

Little did he know that this place would be where he would spend his life in the next few years.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to review. I know you probably hate when people asks for reviews, but it's really nice to hear from someone so you know that they are reading your story. And I really need the motivation.

Gåsesteg: A Danish dish. Gås means goose. Go look it up if you want to know more about it. :)

Have a nice day! (Or evening, depending on where you are)


	2. Nightmares

Thanks to all of you who reviewed. It means a lot to me.

And thanks to my beta-reader multyculturiskey for being amazing. :)

Well, I don't really have anything else to say. So just enjoy this chapter. ^^

* * *

_The world was dark. Everything seemed dark. Lukas felt weird. Where was he?_

_"Lukas? Lukas!"_

_He could hear yells nearby, calling his name, and he found himself unable to answer them. The yells came closer, and he recognized the voice. It was Matthias' voice. Why was Matthias calling for him? And why did he sound so worried? _

_Lukas opened his mouth again, trying to answer him, but no sound escaped his lips. He opened his eyes, and realized that he was underwater. The blue water surrounded him. A stream of fishes were swimming past him, and before him was a seahorse shimming around. _

_Wait... Something didn't make sense. How could he breathe if he was under water? He looked down at his feet, almost expecting there to be a fish tall instead of legs, but everything looked completely normal. _

_"Lukas! Where are you? Please answer me!"_

_He turned around quickly and saw Matthias walking around, yelling for him. A tiny smile found its way to his face. Well, at least he wasn't alone. Matthias was there as well. _

_The blonde Dane looked directly at him, and Lukas' smile became bigger. But just as he thought the Dane was going to run over to him, he turned around and walked in the opposite direction, still yelling Lukas' name. _

_'I'm right here Matthias! Turn around!' Lukas tried to yell after him, but he still couldn't get a sound out. He felt more and more helpless as Matthias walked further and further away from him. He had never wanted the others company as much as he did right now. 'Please, Matthias! Come and help me!' _

_And suddenly he was gone. Lukas felt tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He couldn't cry. He had to find out what the hell was going on. _

_"There you are, Lukas - I've been looking for you forever!" A voice behind him said, and Lukas turned around with a big smile, expecting to see Matthias. But instead he saw Jakob, standing right in front of him with an evil smile in his lips. He had blood all over his face._

_"Don't you want to join your friend?" He gave a motion towards the ground and Lukas looked down. _

_Matthias' body was laying on the ground in a pool of blood, his clothes completely soaked in red._

_Lukas couldn't do anything but stare at his dead friend. He couldn't believe it. As he tried to run over to Matthias, someone laid a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around facing a zombie greatly resembling Jakob. A loud scream escaped Lukas' lips as he realized that Jakob, instead of having brown eyes, now had Matthias' blue eyes..._

"Lukas! Lukas! Wake up!"

He forced his eyes open. A young boy was looking down at him with a worried expression on his face. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost, and it took Lukas a couple of seconds to realize that it had only been a nightmare, and that he was still in his bed.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He could still remember the weird and scary dream, but the pictures were starting to fade.

His brother stepped back, obviously proud of the fact that he had awoken his brother all on his own. Lukas couldn't help but smile at the eight year old boy. He loved his brother. He was the only family Lukas had, just like Lukas was the only family Emil had. They weren't actually related, since they didn't have the same parents, but neither of them cared. They loved each other like brothers.

Emil was son of Lukas' fathers' new wife. Lukas didn't like him at first, since his mother was the one who had broken his parents' marriage, and he thought that he was just another annoying six-year old. But he couldn't hate Emil. Especially not when the small boy tried everything to get his new brother to like him. He still had all of the ugly - but cute - paintings he had received from Emil.

"Are you okay Lukas? You woke me with all your screaming."

"Yeah, I'm okay. It was just a nightmare," Lukas said, giving him a tiny smile to assure him that he was alright. "What time is it?" He asked and sat up in the bed.

Emil looked up at the big clock hanging on the wall before he answered with a big smile, obviously glad that his brother seemed normal again.

"Five minutes past nine."

Lukas eyes widened. Oh no, this was not good. He should have been at work five minutes ago! He was out of bed in a couple of seconds, and he soon got his clothes on. Emil followed him, a bit confused, as Lukas ran down the stairs and grabbed an apple before racing to the door.

"I have to go now - I'll be home late, so don't wait for me!"

Emil smiled and waved to his brother when he disappeared out of the door. He was used to Lukas coming home late. It was, after all, almost two years since his brother had gotten that call telling him that he got the job. Usually, Emil's babysitter would come over around ten, so he didn't have to be alone for that long.

* * *

Lukas ran all the way to the restaurant, and he didn't stop before he was inside. Jakob was standing outside his office, his lips turning upwards in his usual unnatural smile.

Matthias was standing some space away, clearing some of the pans, and he looked up when he saw Lukas. A big smile appeared on his lips, but worry could also be seen in his eyes. Lukas didn't really notice it, as he was more concerned about the smile on Jakob's lips.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

Jakob took a couple of steps towards him, still smiling. Lukas didn't move, and he didn't show any signs of fear. He actually didn't show any emotion at all. But that was not something new. He didn't fear Jakob anyway. The man may seemed like an evil person, but he had never done anything to Lukas.

Jakob kept walking closer to Lukas, the creepy smile still on his lips. He stopped a couple of steps before Lukas, and his smile became a bit less scary.

"Don't worry about it, Lukas. It was only fifteen minutes."

Lukas nodded shortly before turning around to start the work. He could have sworn he saw Jakob looking at Matthias with a triumphant smile, but that didn't make sense, so he just assumed it was his own imagination.

He passed another tall blonde man on his way, and he gave him a small nod. The man was Berwald, a Swede who worked as a chef at the restaurant. He was a bit taller than Matthias, but he didn't look anything like the happy Dane. His hair was considerably flatter, and he wore glasses. His boyfriend Tino, a Finnish boy, also worked at the restaurant as a waiter. Lukas liked them both, but he didn't know them as well as he knew Matthias.

Matthias and he were what the Matthias would call 'best buddies', whereas Lukas just said that they knew each other. But he had to confess that he liked the stupid Dane. He was always so happy and he could always cheer Lukas up when he was feeling down. He would never admit it, but he actually found Matthias rather attractive. But he wasn't in love with him. Not at all. Lukas was not in love with Matthias. Or rather, that's what he kept telling himself.

Speaking of Matthias, he walked out from the kitchen, the usual big smile on his lips. "Hey, Lukas! I think Tino needs your help." He nodded over to the Finn, who was on the other side of the room, before hurrying out of the door. Lukas didn't know where he was going, but it didn't really matter anyway.

He quickly walked over to the Finn, just in time to see him drop a bunch of plates on the floor. Only a couple of them broke, but Tino looked terrified.

Berwald, who had heard the noise, looked into the restaurant with his normal blank expression. A small smile appeared on his lips when he saw his clumsy boyfriend, but he soon walked back into the kitchen.

Lukas joined Tino on the floor to help him pick up the non-broken plates, and then hurried over to get something to clean the broken plates up with.

"How did you and Berwald meet?" Lukas suddenly asked. Tino looked up at him, confused at first, but then his lips broke into a big smile.

"Well, I met him through Matthias." He began. This information made the Norwegian lift an eyebrow. He had always thought that the Dane and the Swede didn't like each other, since they barely talked to each other. He had seen them glare at each other a couple of times, which was weird for Denmark to do.

Tino didn't notice Norway's disbelief, and just carried on telling about how the Dane had taken them both to the cinema, and how Tino immediately fell for Berwald. He later got a job at the restaurant, and Tino told about their first kiss. Lukas couldn't help but smile a tiny smile at the story. Tino had slipped and broken his leg, and Berwald had tried to help him up, but since Tino couldn't stand up because of his leg he ended up dragging the bigger man down to him.

"And then he suddenly kissed me. Just like that. I'd had a crush on him for years, and then he just kissed me like that." Tino said, still blushing but with a big smile on his face.

"What did you do then?" Lukas asked.

Tino's smile disappeared and he looked down in shame. "...I passed out..." He mumbled, bringing a smile to the Norwegian's lips once more. "But at least I got a relationship out of it."

It took almost fifteen minutes to clean it all up, and Matthias soon returned. Lukas was curious as to what he had been doing, but he decided not to ask. Matthias could get that impression that he was interested in the Dane, which he wasn't.

The day went fast, hours flying by, and Lukas found himself standing outside his and his brother's house again. The baby sitter had sent him a message, telling him that she had to go a couple of hours before Lukas returned, but he trusted Emil enough to let him be alone for that time.

But he found the house really quiet when he stepped inside. "Emil?" He called. No answer. "Emil! I'm home!" He waited for a couple of seconds, but no answer came. "Emil? Where are you?" He still couldn't hear any sounds, showing him that Emil was in the house. He began to get very worried. What if something happened to him? What if he was unable to answer because he was injured?

Lukas walked quickly in direction of Emil's room, but stopped before he got there. Something caught his eye. He paled, and couldn't do anything but stare.

There was blood on the floor.

* * *

Thank you for reading. You are a wonderful person if you review. Well, you are anyways just because you read this story, but you are an even more wonderful person if you review. :)

Have a nice day!


End file.
